Five Times Lee and Kara are caught Eye Frakking
by stardust2002
Summary: Another five times fic. Each vignette is from a differing POV, some are obvious, some not meant to be. Summary: Sometimes eyes can be the sexiest part of the body.


**Five Times Lee and Kara are caught eye frakking**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**I - In the Hangar Bay**

They're at it again. Eye frakking we call it. Pretending they don't see one another but trading looks that could steam up a polar icecap till it was nothing but a glass of water.

They think we don't see it. That's laughable ... you can feel the heat from twenty paces away. It's been that way from day one - when he pulled her out from under her viper and their handshake seemed to go on forever.

Their eyes give it away. They glance at one another in passing and then away ... but always return. You just have to watch them for more than a couple of minutes and you can see it happen time and again. They almost never touch physically but the connection they share with their eyes ... well it's more intimate than walking in on two people in the midst of making love.

I wonder if 'eye' will ever be taken out of the equation?

**oooooooooooooooo**

**II - In the Admiral's Office**

It's like a thick, permeating, early-morning fog that settles in and refuses to leave. The undercurrent of tension in my office when both of them are here is getting to be almost painful. I'd noticed right from day one that there was a little spark between them but I thought it would burn out quickly ... like a match, but it's still burning, smoldering a little harder and a little brighter each time I see them.

It's nothing overt, just a subtle glance every once in a while. Nothing anyone could call inappropriate. I'd love to call them on it - I'm sure they think I don't know, which causes me great amusement, but I have no idea _what_ to call it.

She speaks, his eyes quickly turn to meet hers, but they don't stop there. A quick look, up and down and up again. He speaks, turning to look for her approval first before mine. She waits until he looks away then her eyes slide sideways, saying more than words ever could. I'm glad they have each other - everyone needs someone these days - and that they have a strong connection but I am worried it might turn into something more.

Fraternization between _these_ crew members isn't allowed under Colonial military regulations and how am I supposed to tell my son and someone I've always considered as close as a daughter that they can't be happy?

**oooooooooooooooo**

**III - In the Pilot's Briefing room**

Poor Apollo. It must be difficult for him ... any man in his position would be nursing a massive hard-on with Starbuck flirting with him the way she does. And considering the poor guy's been in love with her since day one it must be even tougher.

She's such a tease. Always catching his eye during a speech or a mission prep and causing him to completely forget what he was saying and look the fool in front of everyone. It's not like we don't know what's happening but he pretends something else is distracting him. That's Apollo all over - Mr. Goody Two Shoes - doesn't like to be thought of as 'just another guy with sex on his mind' like the rest of us.

He just clears his throat and keeps on talking, stammering over the little details and making sure he doesn't look up from his page. When he does, the room smokes like a fire out of control.

Who knew that just a brief look between two people could be hotter than hours of sex between others?

**oooooooooooooooo**

**IV - In the bunkroom**

There's no privacy here. Men and women ... we share the same quarters - close quarters. Eyes have to be averted in order to give what small measure of privacy we can to each other.

_They_ never seem to. They pretend as if they're not looking but we all know better.

It's the same routine every time - their eyes meet, they look away. Then Apollo looks back over his shoulder, eyes revealing very openly exactly where he'd like to be - naked and in her bunk. He looks away. Starbuck looks back over _her_ shoulder, eyes screaming louder than words exactly what she'd like to be doing with parts of that perfectly sculpted body of his.

They both climb into their racks, calling out nonchalant goodnights to each other as they pull the curtain.

I wonder if everyone else in the room feels like I do - like they've just witnessed something extraordinarily private even though it took place in front of half a dozen other people?

**ooooooooooooooo**

**V - In the Showers**

Apollo might be a name suitable for a god but eros would be far more appropriate for him. The man is sex personified and every woman gets weak in the knees seeing him undressed.

She's the lucky one though. He only has eyes for her. The rest of us can be naked and wet in here, doing what we can to get his attention but his eyes never stray out of his stall ... except to watch her as she undresses and begins to shower.

He always looks away quickly, as if embarrassed to be caught, but his eyes can't stay away for long. Their eyes meet and you can literally feel the water begin to boil. It is incredible how much heat they generate with just a quick glance!

I hate showering with those two - no words are ever said but their unspoken desire to have the room to themselves makes me feel like I'm somewhere I don't belong. Sometimes I wish they would just lock the door to the head and get it over with already!

How can two people who obviously want each other so much keep dancing around without ever touching for so damned long?

fin


End file.
